Ice Queen
The Ice Queen is the gender-swapped version of the Ice King, created by the original series designer, Natasha Allegri. She has winter/ice-related powers like Ice King, that originates from her tiara. She makes her first appearance in the episode "Fionna and Cake." She has a son named Ice Prince. Personality The Ice Queen is far more cruel, evil, and aggressive than the Ice King. She uses far more violent and complex means to get her way than the Ice King does; such as tormenting Fionna with a wild scheme in order to put her out of commission, leaving her free to obtain Prince Gumball, but inevitably fails. Appearance The Ice Queen has light blue skin, long white hair, and long lightning-shaped eyebrows. Her hair, while also long like the Ice King's beard, is wavy with curls instead of shaggy. She wears a small gold tiara with red gems and a neck band (incrusted with a single blue gem in the center), a blue long sleeved ball gown, and light and dark blue shoes (which cannot be seen often). Origin Natasha Allegri has confirmed that the Ice Queen has a different origin than the Ice King (meaning that she found her crown a different way), but she was presumably a normal human being just like Simon Petrikov. Trivia *The Ice Queen's final designs differ from that of her initial designs, and this is because Natasha wanted her dress to resemble the dresses worn by Anastasia and Drizella, the mean step sisters from the Disney film''Cinderella''. *Just as the Ice King's source of power is his crown, Ice Queen's is her tiara, which even Cake uses for an ice attack at one point. *The Ice Queen's eyebrows are the equivalent of the Ice King's beard, allowing flight.[2] **The Ice Queen's eyebrows were inspired by the Night Elves from World of Warcraft. *The Ice Queen refers to Fionna as a "tomboy." *In Natasha's drawing, Ice Queen was the previous owner of Cake, who cared for her as a kitten. *Fionna warns Cake about Ice Queen's tiara, saying that Cake "might catch her crazy." This infers that it would make her evil. It also mirrors Ice King's origin story in "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II" showing that he somewhat knows of these origins. **It is possible that Ice Queen's more evil personality and cunning is based on what Ice King believes himself to be like. He might have made her like this to make him sound more tough, as it is he that wrote this story. *According to Natasha, the Ice Queen's backstory is completely different from that of the Ice King, meaning she acquired her tiara in a different way, to that of the king's crown. *She, unlike Ice King, can do a perfect imitation of Prince Gumball, while Ice King's imitation of Princess Bubblegum is horrible. *While the Ice King is always barefoot, the Ice Queen wears shoes. *There is a "Pet Society" costume of her. Quotes Gallery Gumball-is-Brainwashed-Fionna!.png Icequeenandcat.jpg Adventure_time_fionna_and_cake_by_monsterprincess5-d490eim.jpg Category:Females Category:Villans Category:Magic users Category:Humanoids Category:Gender-Swapped Characters Category:Queen Category:Royalty Category:Ice elementals